A golfer, during a golf game frequently requires a replacement ball for the ball being played for reasons such as club impact damage to the ball being played, or that the ball is lost, or the ball because of use loses it resiliency. In such instances, a replacement ball is usually drawn from the ball pocket of the golf bag or might be carried as an extra ball in the golfer's pocket. Regardless of the reason the replacement ball is usually not as conveniently and comfortably available as it can be with the present invention.